


Tiktok

by gbsbycb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, M/M, Sorry this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbsbycb/pseuds/gbsbycb
Summary: Joshua decided to make a tiktok love confession.He almost screams when he saw the number of notifications. More like thousands of notifications.He click one of the notifications and it directed him to the video he created earlier that morning.30K VIEWS.'Fucked.' Joshua thought to himself. He did not try to read the comments and immediately deletes the video.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Tiktok

Joshua silently watch as the angelic man went out of their classroom. His name is Yoon Jeonghan, Vice-Captain of the University's Basketball Team. Handsome is not even enough to describe him. He's kind, funny and smart. Even girls and boys from other universities go crazy him. Including Joshua. 

Deciding to finally get out of the classroom. Joshua made his way to their hangout place in the field. 

Joshua shook his head as he watch his friends make silly dance moves and faces in front of their phones with funny music in the backgroud. 

"What are you guys doing? You guys look stupid." He laugh as they glared at him.

"Shut up hyung. We are trying this new dance challenge on tiktok." Seungkwan answered and started dancing again. With Vernon filming him.

"Tik what?" Joshua ask but they just spared him a glance and went back to their phones. 

Joshua sits beside Minghao and Jun who are also busy watching videos in their phone. Joshua glances at Wonwoo, who just stared at him for few seconds and went back to play games on his phone. 

Chan came but then he decided to join Seungkwan and Vernon with the tiktok thing. 

Later that night, Joshua decides to download the said application. He did not expect to atleast watch a hundred of tiktok videos within an hour. 

He was about to go to sleep when he stumbled upon a video of someone confessing her feelings to her crush through tiktok. It contains greenscreened stolen pictures of the guy she likes as the background as the girl acts silly with the cute music playing with the caption "i hope he never see this." 

Joshua did'nt know what came to him that 2 AM in the morning when he made a tiktok video of himself singing 'Plain White T's 1234' with Jeonghan's stolen pictures rolling in the background. And captioned the video with the words "i like you and i hope you won't notice 😔"

Morning came and he did not expect his phone to be bormbarded with hundreds of messages from his friends. 

📧📱

Hao: THE FUCK HYUNG YOU LIKE YOON JEONGHAN?!!!!

Kwannie: I WAS JUST ABOUT TO ASK THAT?

Vernon: no one would actually ask why joshua hyung is in local trends?

[Screenshot attached]

Jun: i'm gonna faint 

Wonu: Some of my co-players saw it too..

Channie: ...you sound so good Joshua Hyung.

📱📧

These are just some of the messages he read. 

Joshua is so confuse. He just woke up and can't really understand what they are talking about but then he checks the other notifications on his phone and it came from a certain application.

He almost screams when he saw the number of notifications. More like thousands of notifications. 

He click the one of the notifications and it directed him to the video he created earlier that morning. 

30K VIEWS. 

'Fucked.' Joshua thought to himself. He did not try to read the comments and immediately deletes the video. 

📧📱

Joshi: I'm fucked up.

Kwannie: WAIT CAN YOU ANSWER OUR QUESTION FIRST?

Hao: HYUNG YOU LIKE YOON JEONGHAN?

Joshi: Yes. Isn't it clear in the video? 🙂

Kwannie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH *faints*

Channie: my ship ✊😔

Hao: this is too much...

Jun: haohao is smiling like crazy, it's creepy

Vernon: woah. cool.

Wonu: then it means you just made a public confession for him.

Joshi: no i mean yes..ugh..it was not suppose to be like this. i did'nt know how that thing blow up and trended. No one is even following me.

Kwannie: omg. It does not work like that shua hyung. 

Joshi: Yeah i figured out just now. I am so fucked up. There is no way no one from school saw the video even if I already deleted it. They will probably make fun of me. Worse, Jeonghan would actually avoid and be disgusted. 

Channie: ...hyung 😔

Hao: We are always here, hyung. No one can make fun of you. 

Jun: Hao is right. We are always behind you. 🙂

Kwannie: You did not do anything wrong, hyung. Your voice is actually pretty and you're cute. So even if you won't get to be with Jeonghan someone out there might actually like you. 

Joshi: That's too nice. I can't believe it came from you...

Jun: HAHAHAHHAHA 🤣

Kwannie: You just had to ruin the moment..I hope you ran into Jeonghan later 🙂

Joshi: just kidding. I love you all guys. 

Wonu: me too...

Wonu: Like, i love myself too 😎

📱📧

"Hyung there is no point in hiding. Everyone saw the video. Even my dog saw it." Vernon pulled Joshua from his back. 

Joshua pouted. And childishly stomp his feet as his friends starts to find their space in their usual hangout spot.

He already skip all of his classes with Yoon Jeonghan today. 

"I can't take this anymore. Everyone literally look at me as if I had some disease." Joshua flop down next to Minghao as the latter softly pats his head. 

"Oh yeah? They won't look at you weirdly if you stop wearing that stupid glasses. Were you thinking no one can recognize you by wearing that?" Seungkwan snatch the sunglasses he's wearing and throw it at the middle of the field.

Joshua lets out a yelp. He glared at the younger.

"Hyung stop worrying. Just deal with it for now. It will eventually die down." Chan starts unpacking the fastfood he bought for lunch. 

"You're smart for someone who eats fastfood his whole life." Everyone laugh at Seungkwan's remark. 

After eating, Joshua tried to distract himself by playing games with Wonwoo through their phones. 

They bid goodbye to each other as they went to their own afternoon classes. 

Joshua is too drowned in his thoughts while walking to his class that he did not notice a group of boys walking beside him. 

He got out of his thoughts when he heard them singing a familiar song. The song he sang in the tiktok vid. 

That's when Joshua saw the familiar basketball uniform in his vision. Not just one person but seems like the whole basketball team is walking right beside him. 

'God please. I hope he's not with them..' Joshua prayed silently. 

But then he heard a familiar laugh. Joshua closes his eyes tightly from embarassment as they starts to sing louder and Joshua felt like dying at the moment. 

"THERE 'S ONLY 1 THING.." Joshua starts to walk faster. The group of rowdy basketball players starts to get louder. 

Some of the students also starts watching. Some also took out their phones to take a video.

"2 DO 3 WORDS..." Joshua starts hearing fast footsteps behind him. At that moment, Joshua felt like he's gonna cry any second.

"4 YOUUUUU..." The only thing Joshua can think of is to run. 

But before he can run someone grab his arm and turns him around. 

"...I love you." 

This time Joshua can't stop the tears falling from his eyes.

"..w..what?" 

"Cute."

Jeonghan smiled at him as he pinch Joshua's nose lightly. 

"Stop crying...it's not good for my heart." Jeonghan winks at him.

Joshua heard loud whistles and screams from the students surrounding them especially the basketball team. He heard some groans from Jeonghan's admirers but he decided to ignore it. 

"..w-what are you doing?" Joshua steps back to make a little space between them.

Joshua did not expect what Jeonghan did next. 

Jeonghan suddenly leans into him and kiss him in the cheek. 

"Please go out with me, Jisoo." 

'Is he serious?'

But then Joshua saw sincerity and nervousness in Jeonghan's eyes when they lock eyes with each other. 

'Shit. He's serious.'

"...okay?" 

Joshua wants to punch himself because he sounded so unsure. When it is definitely one of his dreams aside from getting the latest manga of his favorite anime.

"Is that a yes?" Jeonghan asks his eyes so bright Joshua thought he's looking at the nightsky.

Joshua just nods. Jeonghan grinned at him like a kid and grab his hands to intertwine their fingers. 

Later that night, Joshua thought that Tiktok was'nt that bad when he had this angel currently making cute faces in his phone.


End file.
